The Celestial Gamer
by Gamer-of-Heaven
Summary: A man named Brian has been chosen to receive the power of the Gamer. He is then transported to another world called the Celestial Realm, a world where gods reside. As the ruler of the Celestial Realm, he will learn to master his new power to protect his new home along with his friends and allies. That is, when he's not visiting and saving other worlds. (SI/Harem)


**Welcome to my Celestial Gamer story. I made two other Gamer stories not long ago and they didn't turn out exactly how I wanted. I kept getting ahead of myself and I didn't really plan ahead. This time, however, I'm confident it'll turn out great. I hope you'll enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange place. I was standing on a large circular platform, that seemed to be made of illuminating stained-glass. The thing I found most surreal was an image of myself, apparently sleeping on the stained-glass.

"Well, this looks familiar." I said, incredulously. This place I found myself in resembled the Dive to the Heart from the Kingdom Hearts series.. The station was mostly red, the sleeping image of me held a Starlight Keyblade (A/N Base form.) the four orbs next to the sleeping image of me contained an image of my four best friends Ernie, Carter, Cristina and Amelia. The orbs that went around the station had crowns. A blue sky depicting the heavens also decorated the bottom part of the station.

**Brian Baxter. You've been chosen to receive the powers and abilities of The Gamer. **A female voice that seemed to come from nowhere said.

Okay, this is exciting! I said, with a smile on my face.

**We'll start the Gamer tutorial. First, it is not necessary to vocalize your abilities or touch the Window. You can just think it. Go ahead, try it out.**

'Menu.' I thought.

**[Menu]**

**Stats**

**Skills**

**Inventory**

**Party**

**Minimap**

**Quests**

**Log**

**Friend list**

**Relationships**

**Options**

**Help**

"Awesome, looks like I have a pretty wide selection." I said, looking at the various options.

**Good, now check your stats.**

'Stats.' I thought.

**[Stats]**

**Name: Brian Baxter**

**Title: The Gamer**

**Lv. 1 EXP. 0**

**Race: Human**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 25**

**HP: 100 (HP regen +1% of total HP per minute) Currently +1 HP per minute**

**EP: 100 (EP regen +1% of total EP per minute) Currently +1 EP per minute**

**Strength: 5**

**Durability: 4**

**Speed: 4**

**Intelligence: 3**

**Resistance: 3**

**Luck: 4**

**Attribute Points: 0**

**Money: 0**

I nodded."I'm only Level One. Why am I not surprised?"

**I should explain how your stats work. HP stands for Hit Points, EP stands for Energy Points. HP is your health gauge if your HP drops to zero you will die.**

**Now EP is, of course, the energy you have. You need EP to utilize most skills. EP is comprised of a composite sort of energy, allowing you to learn virtually any ability you wish.**

"So, this means I'll be able learn and use just about every skill and ability out there."

**Strength is your physical strength and determines how much weight you can lift and damage your physical attacks inflict.**

**Durability is your physical durability. The higher your durability is, the less physical damage you take from enemies.**

**Speed determines how fast you can move, run, think and react. This also extends to your perceptions.**

**Boosting your intelligence increases the damage done by your energy attacks, this includes mental, spiritual and magical attacks as well as enhancing your intellect and mental capacities.**

**Resistance is your endurance against energy-based attacks. You'll take less damage from energy-based attacks as you increase this stat. This includes mental, spiritual and magical damage. You will also be resistant**** to detrimental conditions, factors and status effects.**

**Luck determines how often good things happen to you in battle or in everyday life. It also helps increase the chance of rare item drops and landing critical hits.**

**Every time you level up your stats will increase by 1. Finally, when you level up you will gain 5 Attribute points you can spend on the stats of your choice.**

**This covers your stats. Let's move on to skills. Open your Skills menu.**

'Skills." I thought

**[Skills]**

**[Gamer's Mind (Passive) Lv. Max]**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful state of mind. Immunity to mental effects.**

**[Gamer's Body (Passive) Lv. Max]**

**Description: Grants a body that allows the user to live in the real world like it were a game. Sleeping restores HP, EP, and status conditions.**

**[Observe (Active) Lv.1]**

**Description: A skill to quickly gather information about people, objects and situations.**

**[ID Create (Active) Lv.1]**

**Description: Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created according to level.**

**[ID Escape (Active) Lv.1]**

**Description: Used to escape instant dungeons.**

"I already have five skills, good!" I was expecting Gamer's Mind and Body but not the other three. I thought I would acquire them later on.

**I take it you already know what these skills are. Good. You'll learn new skills by performing special actions or by obtaining Skill Books.**

**This is the end of the Gamer tutorial. You will now be transported to another world of your choosing. Do you know which world you'd like to be sent to or do you need time?**

Hmm... What world do I want to go to? Honestly, that's a tough question. There are so many worlds I'd like to visit but If I had to choose one, I'd pick a world where I'd be well received. Somewhere where I'd be a big deal... That's it!

I pulled out my Android phone from my pocket, turned it on and looked at the Valkyrie Crusade app. Valkyrie Crusade is a game I've played on my phone ever since it was released. I really love that game. In the world of Valkyrie Crusade, I'm the ruler of my own kingdom and practically the entire Celestial Realm. I also have a lot of skilled warriors and goddesses serving under me. Not to mention a good number of them have a thing for me. I think Valkyrie Crusade will be a great place to start.

There are other worlds I'd like to go to, but I'll be able to train and get stronger in the safety of my kingdom. I could even have some of my Valkyries train me. When I'm strong enough, I'll learn a skill that'll let me go to other worlds.

"Okay, I made my decision." I held up my phone, showing the home screen of Valkyrie Crusade."I want to go to the world of Valkyrie Crusade."

**As you wish. Best of luck on your journey, Brian Baxter.**


End file.
